


Everything has changed but your eyes

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer Isak, M/M, Points of View, Protective Jonas, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theatre, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Even finds death in an awful way. Feeling under his teeth as the last breath of the love of his life slips out while he is consumed by the bone-burning starving. He killed her, and then he had to move and never return to their little town in between the Switzer mountains anymore.After two hundred years, however, he became a rich, confident, well-educated, well-read and calm man from the scared, dump farmer boy he was.He found his love, again and again. And he always lost her. Always in the lastest second.





	Everything has changed but your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am sick of this trend today, like, to picture and write vampire characters as some stupid, drooling teenagers while they have several lifetimes of experience. And I also have a thing for soulmate AU's, so I thought that I should mix this two up. I was also inspired by the way by the brilliant book series 'Everlasting', written by Alyson Noël. If you like the romantic book I dare to say this series should be the piece of your 'must read' books, but different strokes for different folk guys, so I'm just saying! ;)  
> Have fun reading it!

It was all gone. The pain in his veins, the burning in his skull, the love of his life. Eva, oh, Eva, she was gone, he felt her last breath leaving her throat, her body hanging limb in his arms. Everything turned quite. Deadly quiet.  
Even's world broke apart.  
He was disowned, he had nowhere to go and had nothing, and he killed the love of his life. He cried. He felt as the sobs tears themselves from his lungs, he clung into her body, begging her to wake up, to open her eyes - to forgive him. Because he couldn't forgive himself. He never could. He clung into her body. He couldn't let her go. Never.  
"I'm gonna wait for you. I'm gonna find you," he promised, sobbing one day, after a blur of sunset and sundown, after endless row of victims, blood and death, anger and hatred, screams and cries. Yes, he killed everyone who caused this. Whoever caused him or Her harm. One by one. In front of the whole town. He closed the gates of the little church and bathed the altar in blood.  
After finishing crying, and staring to the distant mountains he stood up and headed to the north. He tried to kill himself. Several times. None of his tried succeeded, but at least one of them was worthy of remembering. He returned to the village, challenging every man to duel him, to kill him.  
"Kill me! Kill me, you rotten bastards! Stab me into the hart, kill the monster what you made me become! Kill what you made!".  
And of course, there was a lot of heroic idiots who picked the fight up immediately. But he found that he was incomparably stronger and faster than them. He could hear their heart beat fast in fear, hear the blades splitting through the air as they tried to hit him, he smelled the scent of their blood, their sweat and fear - it was as spicy and pungent - he saw everything so good and everything seemed to be too slow to be dangerous.  
He tested the waters. He waited too long before he sprang out of the blade's way until finally, one hit him. The sharp metal stung into his abdomen and everything stopped. Even felt it hurt, he felt as it burned his insides. Everything went quiet, everyone held their breaths. And Even started whining. It felt wrong. He felt like when he got a splinter stuck under his skin, and though the pain was a bit harder now, it always made him only annoyed. It didn't feel right. The sword burned his insides, he felt as the pain goes straight to his spine and he heard himself growl, deep in his throat as he grabbed the handle of the slim weapon and pulled out of his stomach. He felt as its edges damaged his ribs and he waited so hard the blood to gush out of the wound that he first didn't even realised that the wound was closing up. He heard gasp, screams, but he didn't care. He stood up and looked around.  
Children screamed, women collapsed in shock, shouts filled the air.  
Even felt his mouth ache. His whole maxilla felt like it's gonna blow up. He looked up slowly, still paralysed by the shock of seeing his wound close up as if nothing happened that he didn't do anything except for look in the eyes the man who stabbed a sword through his throat. A cold chill filled his spine. Led by some primal instinct he opened up his mouth and hissed at the men like an animal. The man shouted and jumped back and Even felt like the little gap between the sword and his windpipe was tickling from the quickly streaming air. He coughed and grabbed the blade with his bare palms. He squeezed and pulled. He stood up while pulling the weapon out of his flesh with a wet, dirty sound and at this point and he wasn't even surprised that he didn't even find any blood on his skin. He jumped forward and tried to attack the men. But he felt something hit the back of his head hard.  
He turned around to find a little child holding little rocks in his hand. The boy was scared as hell but he stood still and looked Even in the eyes. The grey pair of shining orbs didn't let him go, not for a second.  
"Leave my father alone!" he screamed and Even could only blink, despite he felt as rocks were thrown on him from several directions. He caught a couple of them in the air which would hit his head without blinking away even once, and he didn't move his head from the little boy. _"My father..."_ it kept echoed in his head. _"This man is a father. Head of a family, a sort of family which I never had."_ He blinked slowly, thinking, feeling defeated and wrong as the little, iron-like grey orbs stabbed into his soul _"I shouldn't destroy a family just because I never had one,"_ he thought and ran off. He couldn't cause more damage than he already did cause.  
So he left.  
So he decided to leave his hometown swimming in blood and explore the world. He visited in every ten years, of course. In the first one hundred years, he watched the village from the cover of the shadows, walking the streets in the night and he still can remember the parents pulling their child back from the doors any time the little ones wanted to go outside when the veil of the night descended on the cold valley.  
Even smiled sympathetically.  
He would do the same. He would also pull his children back before they even had the chance to near anything dangerous hiding behind the dark veil of the night, anything like him. He would listen to Eva's worried monologues over and over again about the monsters outside and he would hug the breath out of her and the children until they're all calm and they'd fall asleep after that all in Even's protecting arm, in his warm embrace.  
They would. But there's no Eva. There will never be any kids and Even will never have a warm embrace.  
So he left. To return a year later.  
***  
He visited every country around the world. He visited the North and the South, the East, and West. Learned languages, learned how to draw, learned the world itself.  
He learned a lot. The life always gave its kicks in the ass, when he did something wrong. EWhen he was wrong, life always proved him to be one. And the first kick was awfully painful.  
He fell in love. And then he lost her. Again.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm planning to write every time they met another chapter and I don't have the chapters ready yet, but I'm working on them. Of course, If you have any suggestions, you just have to comment, and I'll do my best to fulfil your wishes.  
> Have a nice day Angels <3


End file.
